The Bucket List
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Blaine gets curious when he finds Kurt's beloved Bucket List. When he asks, Kurt decides to use his precious time to complete it...along with Blaine. Rated M for later chapters. Smut and sexual conversation.
1. Prologue (Constructing The List)

The Bucket List

**Blaine gets curious when he finds Kurt's beloved his bucket list. When he asks, Kurt decides to use his precious time to complete it…along with Blaine. **

**And it is not the same as the one mentioned in 'The First Time'. Though it is set in Season 3. EARLY Season 3, mind you. Around about Sectionals. **

Here's a key to distinguish POV moments:  
_Kurt's POV  
_**Blaine's POV  
**Narrator's POV  
_**The Bucket List**_

Chapter One- Prologue (Constructing the List)

_I'm not entirely sure when I decided to make a bucket list. Some of the motivations probably stemmed from when my dad was talking about all of the wild things he had done as a teenager and then Finn chipped in his two cents explaining the things he's done. It was then, I think, that I realised that I'm way too sheltered and unadventurous. I need to get out into the world and experiment with things I have never ventured into before. Hence the construction of my long, long bucket list. I think there's about 50 items on there. _

Kurt's Bucket List

_**1. Tell everyone what I think about them before I graduate**_

_**2. Lose my virginity (preferably to Blaine). **_

_**3. Perform in a play outside of school. **_

_**4. Perform in a female role.**_

_**5. Watch 'Citizen Kane' in its entirety. **_

_**6. Introduce Blaine to the wonder that is 'Sunset Boulevard'. **_

_**7. Learn to play the guitar**_

_**8. Finish reading 'Lolita' (I started it but never got around to finishing). **_

_**9. Kiss someone in the rain (Blaine, perhaps?). **_

_**10. Be an entirely different person for a day (accent, attire, personality…et cetera). **_

_**11. Go skinny dipping (again…Blaine? ;)). **_

_**12. Watch the eight Harry Potter movies in a row without sleeping. **_

_**13. Watch every variation of 'The Phantom of the Opera'. **_

_**14. Write a musical**_

_**15. Somehow obtain the script to 'Wicked' (or construct it myself) and perform it single-handedly. **_

_**16. Do the same for Les Miserables. **_

_**17. Learn the whole score to Les Miserables on piano. **_

_**18. Have a grand piano. **_

_**19. Be on national television (again). **_

_**20. Write a letter to (either) Madonna, Lady Gaga, Patti LuPone, Britney Spears or Idina Menzel stating how much I adore them. **_

_**21. Go one day WITHOUT moisturising (the hardest one on here). **_

_**22. Stay up all night on the phone. I'm not sure Blaine would be too happy. But he loves me, so he should do it. Ha, he's now my slave. **_

_**23. Try and convince Rachel that Barbra Streisand is performing at the local mall. **_

_**24. Work at Vogue. **_

_**25. Originate a Broadway role. **_

_**26. Produce my own fragrance. It shall be called 'Hummel' by Kurt Hummel. Just like 'Gucci' by Gucci. **_

_**27. Donate lots of money to an LGBT foundation. **_

_**28. Help closeted homosexuals find their way. **_

_**29. Volunteer at a pet rescue centre. **_

_**30. Get a Nationals solo this year. **_

_**31. Give Sebastian Smythe a good kick in the crotch. **_

_**32. Sing a Tony song to Artie, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste to prove how good I would've been as Tony. I'm not saying Blaine wasn't fabulous, which he was, but it would've been nice. **_

_**33. Get into NYADA. **_

_**34. Convince Mr Schuester that a 'Broadway Musicals' week in New Directions would be a FABULOUS idea. **_

_**35. Learn to draw. Yet again, I'll ask Blaine. He is an excellent artist. Is there anything that boy can't do? Well, I'll find out, with the list. ;)**_

_**36. Engage in a threesome**_

_**37. Find out who drew those pornographic pictures of Rachel on the bathroom walls. **_

_**38. Direct, edit and produce my own short film. **_

_**39. Swap lives with Blaine for a day/week. **_

_**40. Throw a pie at someone. **_

_**41. Finish watching 'The Vampire Diaries'. I started but lost motivation halfway through Season 1. I have never found time to finish it. **_

_**42. Beat Finn at 'Halo'. Seriously, that boy has too much free time. **_

_**43. Convince Blaine that Jenna from Pretty Little Liars is actually a nice girl who was treated badly. **_

_**44. Take a cooking class with Blaine. **_

_**45. Convince Blaine to quit using text language when he texts me. Seriously, it's irritating. It's like speaking to a jock. **_

_**46. Learn one other language. I already know French, Latin and German. Hmm, maybe Spanish this time. **_

_**47. See a show on the West End in London. **_

_**48. Download the works of at least one musical artist of an entirely different genre. **_

_**49. Get married. Legally. **_

_**50. Have a child. **_

_Yes, that is my bucket list Some of them are a little extreme, such as going without moisturising and get a Nationals solo (damn you Rachel and Blaine) but I can at least try. I no doubt will achieve some of them. Hopefully Blaine will help. If he doesn't, then I'm sure somebody is else is willing. Speak of the devil and thou shall appear. Blaine has just thrown a rock at my window. Oh, he's holding up a stereo. How romantic! It's freezing outside, I'd better go and let him in! _

_Blaine's inside now and very, very cold. It turns out the stereo had the Moulin Rouge! Soundtrack in it. Come What May was playing! Our future wedding song, how romantic! Blaine is just the type of boyfriend I'd always wanted. He is my Romeo. _

**Br! I'm absolutely freezing. It was worth the look on Kurt's face when I surprised him though. I was partly scared that I was going to chip the glass of his window with the pebble I tossed at it. It was a fairly decent sized pebble after all. **

**Well Kurt is in the bathroom now, fixing his hair and face stuff. Honestly! This should give me a good twenty minutes to snoop around his room. I do it every time! Sometimes, when he knows I'm coming, he leaves little notes for me that suggest that he knows I'm snooping. It's either that he is a mastermind or I'm just extremely predictable. Or both. **

**What's this? It's a notebook, open to a page with lots of writing on it. It's a list. Oh god, it's Kurt's bucket list! I never knew… Lose his virginity (preferably to me)? What?! Well, that sounds fairly…doable. Why hasn't Kurt shared this list with me? He is certainly not the diffident type! Maybe he just wants to wait until he's ready to do it all (non-sexually) with me and then he'd share it. Well, the cat's out of the bag now. Oh look, he's early. I'd better put this back! **

Blaine was too late. He deftly dashed towards the small table where he had found the stylish notebook but Kurt spotted him.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" He said, quickly leaping across his bedroom to snatch the notebook from his boyfriend.

"I-I just…it intrigued me, so I read it. I thought it might have been one of your little notes. I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine said. **Nice save, idiot! **

"No, Blaine. It's fine. No need to apologise. I should've shared this with you. I was hoping you could help me, actually." Kurt hinted.

"I'd be delighted. Shall we go in order or shall we spend some time sorting them into order of difficulty or likelihood of opportunity?" Blaine said, his 'Monica Geller' persona quickly being switched on at the prospect of possible organisation.

"I wrote it on order of what came to my mind. I think we should just stick to the numerical order."

"Ok, my love."

"My love? Blaine, what are you doing?"

"I'm being romantic." Blaine chuckled. "Am I not doing a very good job?" He added.

"No, you're doing a great job. You're just trying too hard, Blaineykins." Kurt purred adorably.

"Blaineykins? Kurt, I'm not a five year old girl."

"You're the same size as once." Kurt shot back, giggling.

"I resent that. You have the tiara collection of one!" Blaine fired back, keeping the conversation flowing as usual, his charismatic, happy-go-lucky character turning on.

"How many five year old girls do you know that have tiara collections? Do they all go to your 'I love Harry Potter' fan club meetings?"

"As a matter of fact, they are seven year old girls and I don't understand how somebody cannot be attracted to Daniel Radcliffe!" Blaine interlinked his fingers with Kurt's.

"I've seen the amateur recording of Equus, Blaine. I know what I'm dealing with!" Kurt stifled a laugh.

"I don't care about the size of his genitals; he has a gorgeous bone structure which I love! Anyway, I don't complain about your undying infatuation with Chris Hemsworth!" Blaine was getting into this now.

"Chris Hemsworth happens to be the cherry of a fantastic family tree. He is a human sex god who, once I'm finished with you, I'm going to seduce and take to my chamber and have my wicked way with!" Kurt poked his tongue out at Blaine, who pouted.

"Am I not sexy enough for you, Mr Hummel?" Blaine adapted his Dick Van Dyke circa Mary Poppins façade and winked. Kurt giggled appreciatively.

"Of course you are, sweetie. But how can you not be attracted to Thor or any of the Avengers?"

"I must admit, Captain America is particularly fine."

"You can keep him, as long as Thor is polishing his hammer in my bed after a long day of being a superhero." Kurt bit his lip hotly and Blaine groaned.

"You know I get all flustered when you do that!" He complained lightly.

"I do. That's why I do it, dummy! Anyway, let's change the subject. So the first option on my bucket list…"

And so it went from there. They spent the whole day jotting down notes as to how they were going to carry out the list. Blaine suddenly noticed that his favourite, number 36 was one of the options that Kurt was the most enthusiastic about.

"Are you ready, Kurt Hummel, to complete your bucket list?" Blaine said like the host of a very, very cliché game show.

"I am, Mr Anderson. Oh yes. I. Am."

**A/N: I was reading something on Tumblr about Kurt's bucket list which inspired me to write this. Every chapter will be Klaine attempting to complete a section of Kurt's bucket list. Some chapters will be Kurt on his own (with the things that Blaine is unable to help him with) and some will be both of them (if you know what I mean). This story will be posted as an M story. You will see why in Chapter 3, the second item on the list. And of course, number 36, which is a while going yet. But stick around, you will love it. I hope. This is just the prologue, so MUCH more to come ASAP. I love writing this already, and I hope you love reading. Please review, if you have time. I'm not just saying this to be a review whore, but the more reviews I have, the more I write of it. That's why I have 6 chapters and more in progress of _The Plan_because I have the most reviews on it. GOODBYE! xxxx**


	2. 1- Confession Time

Chapter 2 – Goal #1

**Well again, I'm eager. So I'm writing this straight after posting the prologue. **

**Remember the key: **

**Blaine  
**_Kurt_  
Narrator

* * *

_Well the first entry on the list is "Tell everyone what I think about them before I graduate" or something along those lines. I basically meant the Glee clubbers, but being brutally honest with everyone can't hurt. I'm not just going to be a vicious bitch like the fabulous Santana Lopez, but if/when somebody says something I don't agree with, my tongue shall be held no more. If that doesn't happen, then I'll subtly start a debate about their character. I don't know whether I'm being too bitchy, but I really don't care anymore. I've being faking positivity around certain people in my life for far too long and it stops now. _

_Particularly Mercedes Jones, because by Gaga that girl is possessive. When I first started dating Blaine, she got all territorial and began giving the whole 'If you hurt him' lecture to Blaine. Fair enough, friends do that, but Mercedes then begun to get all judgemental of Blaine. She was telling me how wrong he was for me and that 'if somebody can be that clueless for that long about their feelings for you, you shouldn't be with them'. I know Mercedes used to crush on me, but just how deep was it? I'm not sure, and I don't think I want to find out, but if needs be, I'll mention it. She just needs to learn that I'm my own independent person and as Harry Potter said: "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." _

Kurt sighed as he reflected over his thoughts and feelings. He parked his car into the McKinley lot and strolled into the school, monotonously following his tedious routine. He stopped at his locker to retrieve his books for the morning (Chemistry and English Literature) when he was cornered by Blaine.

"Hey honey! Are you planning on completely Goal #1 today?" Blaine enquired.

"That I am. I'm a little nervous though. I don't just want to become straight out with it."

"Well that's where you're fortunate. Your marvellous boyfriend has just persuaded Mr Schuester that it would be best if we had a little sit down session in Glee today in order to aid us in performing as a unit of sound, and not just individuals. We can air out our drama with no repercussions." Blaine smiled in accomplishment.

"You, Mister, are a brilliant man. I love you so much!" Kurt dared to be courageous and kissed Blaine. Their lips locked and it wasn't long before a husky voice yelled out something hateful.

"Ugh, can't you two fags just take the hint and just go to hell already?!" The chubby jock, Kyle Johnson yelled.

"Can't you illiterate Neanderthals learn to read already? I mean it would be good of you lot to save the intellectual members of this school the agonising sound of you sounding out the word 'cat'!" Kurt shouted back. Blaine stifled a giggle.

"Hey, we can read! Just go and spread your Tinkerbell dust somewhere else, faggots."

"Sure you can read. You keep telling yourself that. I just love how you're calling us gay, yet you're the one referencing Disney. Is the closet getting a little crowded with all of your sexually frustrated jock friends in there, none of whom can actually get a member of the female population to get with you?" Kurt shot back all in one breath. That's why his breathing during song was so excellent. His lungs were extremely proficient.

"Fuck you, Hummel!" Kyle said childishly.

"I have Blaine for that. Maybe if you're lucky, you might find a blind homosexual at Scandals who would be happy to lie on top of you." Kurt called after him as he walked away.

"I am so turned on by you right now. Is there any chance we can ditch number one and go straight for number two?" Blaine said, moaning pleadingly.

"There isn't any chance, no Blaine. There's lots of time for _that_ later. After Goal #1 is done!" Kurt chuckled.

"Okay. I suppose I can restrain myself during English. Although with you sitting directly next to me, reciting Shakespeare won't be the best contribution to the fast deflation of my definite erection."

"How are you so eloquent in the morning?" Kurt yawned.

"I don't know. I just am." Blaine grinned.

_This is just painful. Finn and Mercedes are stationed directly in front of me and I am saying nothing. They don't understand Shakespeare at all, and me arguing with them during English Lit won't bode well. Plus, I don't want them to fail. _

_Blaine's hand trailing around my thigh doesn't help either. Number Two on the list is becoming a lot harder to ignore. It keeps accentuating itself in my mind. _

_Finally, the bell lets out its shrill ring. Immediately, I rise from my seat, a certain budding appendage deflating to its smaller yet impressive size if I do say so myself. I head for the door, but then I spot Blaine remaining in his seat… _

**At long last, the bell rings. I know from past experience that simply standing up does nothing for any 'problem' I may have. So my plan is to remain in my seat and think of other things until…um…something goes down. Great now I'm picturing Kurt 'going down' on me. Nice going, Blaine. You've prolonged your stay in the English classroom. And now Kurt is staring at me like I'm an eager nerd wanting to stay and work through lunch. Yes, Kurt, I know we have Glee. I'm waiting for something. I give him a certain look and he nods and sits by my side. **

"Are you boys waiting behind to do some more analysis of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes, Miss Brown. I hope we won't be any trouble." Kurt says angelically.

"It's no problem at all. Just leave when you're done." She smiled enthusiastically.

"How on earth do you do that?" Blaine asked, chuckling to himself.

"Do what Mr Anderson?"

"Charm the faculty like that."

"Goodness me, Blaine, you do that everywhere you go. The barista, Stacey, at the Lima Bean is ready to kidnap you." At Blaine's incredulous look, he added: "Seriously."

**It's nice to see that my problem has gone away and that I can now stand up normally and walk out of the classroom, hopefully not running into Miss Brown on the way…awkward. I cringe inwardly but smirk at the prospect of having Glee next. I look to Kurt who is smiling brightly. I suppose he's being eagerly anticipating the chance to speak his mind. I assume that he hasn't because of the fear of making the Glee Club even more dysfunctional than they already are…**

_Well, this is it. The moment of truth, literally. Blaine and I reach the choir room and with a deep breath we enter. We seem to be the last to enter as after I scan the room, I spot no empty chairs sans two located on the back row belonging to 'Lance Bass and a young Burt Reynolds' as Sue branded it a while ago. And everybody knows that whatever Sue Sylvester says is McKinley High law. I was thinking about re-joining the Cheerios a lot recently. Lately, my hips have widened, and I need some exercise. I occasionally venture out for a morning run with my dear Blaine, and I have the dancing involved in Glee, but I feel as though it isn't enough. If Sylvester swings for it, I'll happily join once more. I only really quit because I loved wearing my clothes, but I just can't risk them being covered in slushy all the time. Yeah, I'm still all for individuality and the role that fashion plays in self-expression, but I just can't bring myself to throw away another item from Marc Jacobs. I cry every time. So does my dad when he realises the clothes need replacing. Jokes aside, the choir room still feels like home. _

"Guys, we're not going to be singing today. We have plenty of time to prepare for Regionals and as long as we have backup group performances, duets and I'm sure you guys are capable of thinking of solos on the fly. Your repertoires are surely more buffed than they were before you joined Glee." Mr Schuester announced, chirpier than they'd ever seen him.

"So, what are we doing instead? I thought this was a singing group!" Brittany protested, smiling.

"Well at the request and suggestion of our very own Blaine Anderson, we're going to have a heart to heart with each other. He and I—."

"And Kurt!" Blaine interjected.

"And Kurt thought that it would be a good exercise that would help us to run more smoothly."

"As somebody very close to me once advised, it's not enough to douse yourself in gasoline you have to light yourself on fire." Rachel butted in. Kurt squeezed her shoulder from his place behind her and she smiled up at him. _How I love Hummelberry time. _

"Yes, thank you, Rachel. Anyway. We're going to arrange the chairs so they're in a circle, come on now."

"Okay. We're not in kindergarten!" Santana said profusely. "This is bleak." She whispered to Quinn, who smacked her arm lightly, stifling a laugh.

**We arranged the chairs to be in a perfect circle. Somehow, Mr Schuester had arranged for our fourth period to be Glee, so we had lots of time to settle scores. **

"So, Quinn, why don't you go first?" Mr Schuester suggested once they were settled.

"What am I supposed to be doing, may I ask?" Quinn replied clearly.

"Good point. Just talk to anybody in the room about any differences you have that you may have kept to yourself." Mr Schuester explained briefly.

"Oh, okay. So like: Mr Schuester. You favour Rachel and Finn. Please stop. There, I feel so much better now."

A murmur of agreement followed. Then, silence.

"Quinn, I'd like you to elaborate further. How do I favour Finn and Rachel?"

"Well, you must know you do. You'd be blind not to notice." _She makes a good point. I'm just itching to go now. All of this pent up aggression and bitchiness is raring to be unleashed on the unknowing students of New Directions. _

"Okay, Quinn. What do you suggest that I do about it?" He asked.

"Well for a start, I think that you should give Blaine the Regionals solo and Kurt the Nationals solo. I know we'll get there. And with Kurt's sheer diva power, we can win. Obviously Kurt will have to audition a song for you to approve, but I'm sure he'll do a great job with it." Quinn delivered her suggestion with a clear tone and Mr Schuester nodded.

"That's a great suggestion, Quinn. Considering that the theme for Regionals this year is 'Inspiration' so I think Blaine with his past experiences can deliver that fantastically. Now, don't give me that look Rachel! You had a solo at first year's Sectionals, including a group lead, a duet and group lead at Regionals, and a solo and group lead during last year's Regionals. Then, you had a duet and group lead at Nationals. You have to give up the spotlight sometime. Blaine commandeered the Warblers to tie that Sectionals with us, so he's already a proven game winner. And Kurt? Kurt, I have some explaining to do. It's not going to come easily from me, but I need to say it.

"Kurt, you're a very, very talented performer. Often, your talent has been overshadowed by my desire to be somewhat traditional, with the gender of the performer matching the gender of the original artist. That is why I was reluctant to let you audition for the _Defying Gravity_ solo. Because I knew that you would perform it differently to Rachel and you'd be voted the winner. I also knew that if you won, we would have had to perform it at Sectionals. I was afraid that you performing a female number at Sectionals wouldn't have boded well with the judges. That is entirely my fault. I apologise now, Kurt. I'm truly sorry."

"I blew it, Mr Schuester."

"Pardon?"

"I blew that Wicked note. Please, do you really think that I couldn't hit a High F. Who do you think I am? I sing Christine Daae in my sleep, Mr Schuester. I guess I have to explain. My dad had just been called by an anonymous hater, calling me a fag and I couldn't let him deal with that. It's better I take that kind of abuse than him. So I couldn't be caught singing Defying Gravity in front of a probably already prejudiced audience. So I blew it. Somewhere inside you, Rachel, you know. You've heard me sing _The Phantom of the Opera_ before. You know. I know you do."

"I don't understand, Kurt. You lied to me."

"Mercedes." Kurt hissed. _This is it, Kurt. Don't blow it now. _

"Mercedes, who exactly do you think I am? Just answer me this, if you will."

"You're Kurt Hummel, obviously. You're my—."

"Stop right there, Mercedes. When defining me, I don't think the word 'my' is suitable. If you were going to say 'my friend', please just don't continue. The only people who can actually say that I'm their anything are Blaine, Rachel, Quinn, Noah, Finn and Sam. Maybe Mike if he was more confident. I do genuinely feel that we could have become friends." Mike bowed his head.

"Sam? Puck? _Quinn_? I didn't know you were friends with them!" Mercedes shrieked.

"That's exactly what I predicted. Right, Blaine?" Blaine nodded.

"You, Mercedes, are territorial. If you had it your way, you wouldn't let me have other friends. Would you? You'd like me all to yourself. I'm terribly sorry if I'm unleashing breaking news here, Mercedes, but you do not own me. Blaine is my boyfriend. Rachel is my best friend and hag. Quinn is my childhood best friend. Finn is my step brother. Noah is my defender. Sam is my handyman if I need anything heavy lifting. No, in all seriousness, Sam is a close friend.

"You, Mercedes? You're a leech. You latched on to me with no intentions of sharing or letting go. You were heartbroken when I transferred, sad that I couldn't be with you all the time. You constantly called me talking about how upset you were that I'd left and that you were thinking about transferring as there was nothing left for you at McKinley. I heard from a little Miss Young Barbra that you seemed to be having a pretty good time in my absence. Naturally, I believed that you were sad. I was sad to go, too. I don't appreciate being lied to. Anybody who even knows me a little is aware of how much I detest being lied to. I have repeatedly informed you of this, Mercedes. Yet you still did it. You may think that I'm being melodramatic, but I'm airing my feelings. This is something I've aspired to do for some time. I just had to hold my tongue."

"So I lied to you, big deal. Everybody lies, Kurt. It's human nature."

"Okay, shall we play a little game to defuse the tension and clear things up? I will start. We shall go around in the circle and say the first words that come to mind. I will begin. Artie? A nice boy in an unfortunate situation but needs to learn to blame himself for some things. Quinn? A genuinely lovely girl who bad things have happened to. Sometimes she hides her true feelings from surfacing because I believe that she is scared of people knowing what she thinks. Finn? Finn has a good heart, yet needs to learn to sometimes respect things even though he may not know much about them. Noah. A truly changed man, but behind the badass exterior lies a gentleman; a big softie. Brittany: Brittany is just Brittany. Santana Lopez, a girl who uses aggression to hide her own self-doubt. Sam: a good friend and an even better shirtless model."

"Kurt stop there please. I think that's all we need to hear." Mr Schuester instructed.

"But I'm not finished. I'm just getting warmed up. I've held my tongue for way too long. Now, it's time." Kurt smirked.

"Kurt, I don't think people want to hear anymore. Now, thank you for this idea Blaine, but I don't think that it is working."

_How Mr Schuester can just halt me when I'm bitching is unthinkable! But I suppose it will save time and tears. And I accomplished (I think…almost) another goal…get A Nationals Solo! THANK YOU QUINN! She can be the newest addition to my little harem. _

_So I guess that the goal complete? I told Mercedes everything I think and a few others but not as many as I'd have liked. Alas, all good things must come to an end…_

**A/N: And now this chapter has come to an end. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I don't want to restart. This was the best idea I had. I have had 305 views in like 30 hours which is mad, but only 4 reviews, which is sad. So you're telling me out of 305 different people, only 4 wanted to leave a review. I've had 16 followers and 4 favourites out of 305. I'm sad. Reviews equal Darren Criss. If you want to tell me how much you liked it or even how much you didn't, please review. They actually encourage me to write faster xxx**


	3. 2- The First Time

Chapter 3- The List: #3

Hi everyone! A few people expressed interest in how this chapter would turn out and I'm quite interested to see what you think once I post. So loosen your corset, have a drink and get on your smut heads. It's time to begin.

Remember:

_Kurt  
_**Blaine  
**Narrator

_This is it. Goal number 2. The one I'm most excited for (well apart from 36 I suppose ;)) and that's as my dear friend Santana Lopez would say: wanky! _

_I'm psyched. I love Blaine, more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life. I'm no longer a child and it is finally time for me to take that final step in adulthood. I've been kissed (FINALLY), I have a steady job and now it's time to go all the way…_

_It's to say that I'm nervous for it. I would be weird if I wasn't, I guess. I assume Blaine is raring to go. I remember one time I walked in on him after taking a shower at his house and he was…well…relieving himself. I tell you, I'm going to have fun with him. He's certainly not lacking in the penis department…_

**So, Kurt's reached number two. FINALLY. This is the one I've been waiting for and I'm so glad that he had written it as Number Two and not like fifty or any other high number. I don't think I would've lasted. Well, I probably would have, I'm just being melodramatic, but it'd have been a struggle. A lot of masturbation would have been involved. Just not with Kurt walking in on me. You should've seen his face. It was something, I tell you that. Priceless, just priceless. Anyway, I'd better quickly go and talk to Kurt about when exactly the 'completion of Goal Number Two' or 'Wanky Times' will commence. **

Kurt found himself idly staring at a passing aeroplane when his computer beeped, signalling an incoming Skype call from Blaine. He quickly answered it and took in the delicious sight of his boyfriend who looked to be freshly out of the shower with his hair untamed, waving at him from his bedroom.

"Hey baby!" Blaine grinned. The connection was always flawless when they called each other. Whenever Kurt tried to Skype Rachel or Finn, the connection dragged and was terrible. Kurt presumed it was a sign from Aphrodite that they were supposed to be together.

"Hey Blaineykins! So, not that your being half naked doesn't get me going, but why couldn't you have waited until you were dressed to call me?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow when a flash of Blaine's abs came into view.

"I was thinking of you in the shower, and I wanted to know when exactly you wanted to…complete your next…um…objective." Blaine eventually sounded out.

"Well, that depends, Mr Anderson."

"On what, Mr Hummel?" Blaine asked suavely.

"On how fast you can get your very delectable ass over to my house with some nicely flavoured lube." Kurt bit his lip, a thing of his that Blaine loved.

"Expect me soon. Love you." Blaine said, his towel almost dropping in his haste.

"Love you too!" Kurt switched off the connection and closed his computer.

_Now the nerves truly begin to inject themselves into my system. Oh god! What if he doesn't like me I that way? What happens if I'm awful? What if—?_

A small, rational, level headed segment of Kurt's mind shut off a lot of his thought processes so he couldn't panic over the 'what ifs' of sexual intercourse.

**This is going to be awesome! I've lasted this long already and it's been so agonising but now I finally get to ravage my deliciously beautiful boyfriend! I'm not nervous at all, I know I'm going to satisfy him. I mean, I'm proud of Blaine. Jr. He's almost bigger than me! No, seriously, I'm a little nervous. Every virgin is before their first time. I'm dressed now and about to leave. One question? What in the name of Madonna am I doing being introspective when it could be time spent losing my virginity? I have no idea, but I'm shutting off the not horny part of my brain now. **

Blaine was in his car within seconds. Almost falling approximately seven times before slamming the door shut on himself as he regained his even breathing, Blaine was too excited.

_Easy, Kurt. Stay away from panic mode. You'll be fine. Blaine loves you. It's not just a quickie in the bushes before school like the likes of Santana and Puck get up to. It's love making with your boyfriend. Your incredibly sexy, dapper, caring, gentle boyfriend. _Excitement began to course through Kurt's veins as he checked his hair in his vanity. _Why are you checking your hair? It'll be ruffled messily soon enough, Kurt. Wanky… _

**That drive was the single longest car journey ever. It's only supposed to be ten minutes. In reality, it took six, but in my mind, it took years. Blaine, it's sex, you're not meeting Katy Perry! Think of Kurt! **

The doorbell rang out loudly. Kurt couldn't have timed it better. In all fairness, he was going to call Blaine before Blaine called him on Skype. Mysteriously, as though they knew, the other residents of the Hummel Hudson household had scattered around Ohio. Finn was sleeping over at Sam's and Burt and Carole had randomly staged a night in a hotel for some special event which Kurt knew nothing about. Scary stuff.

_GAH, BLAINE IS HERE! KURT NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! RUN FOR THE HILLS—!_

_No, Kurt. Be calm. Be suave. Be Blaine. No, be you, he doesn't want to have sex with himself. But have Blaine's attitude toward tonight. Don't freak. You've seen his penis before and you love it. Wait, what? _Kurt had finally adjusted his mind to stop thinking without his permission and clicked on to it's inappropriate yet true train of thought.

Kurt swung the door open to find his beautiful boyfriend standing there, smirking with his hands placed behind his back.

**Now, Blaine. Strike! **

"These are for you, my prince." Blaine announced, showing Kurt the colourful, lovely bunch of roses he had purchased for him before showering. Somehow, Blaine's mind (and genitals) knew about the time of sexual intercourse and had commandeered him to buy flowers.

"Blaine, these are gorgeous. I'll just go and put them in some water. Make yourself comfortable upstairs, honey. I shan't be long." Kurt said, his voice turning sultry towards the latter part of his speech.

_Kurt, what in the glorious name of Patti was that? 'Make yourself comfortable'? What planet are you from? What movie are you from? What cliché do you belong to? _

Kurt hurriedly dunked the flowers in a readymade vase from Carole's birthday and smoothed himself over. Meanwhile, upstairs…

**This is it, Blaine. Now calm down. You don't want to end it early! Shut up! I steer my thoughts away from orgasms and I focus on what's yet to come. Sex. God, Blaine, you're such a horny boy! **

Kurt's delicate footsteps clopped patiently up the stairs and kicked the door open.

"You ready, stud?" He said uncharacteristically.

"You bet!" Blaine spoke cheerily.

"Well buckle up." Kurt finished with that and pounced. He pushed the now standing Blaine onto the bed and straddled him. He kissed him eagerly, his impatient tongue exploring every inch of Blaine's mouth. The kiss was broken and a raggedly breathing Blaine started to whisper.

"When did you become so dominant?" He enquired.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Kurt commanded and Blaine obliged. They kissed once more, a fiery blaze of passion, their body heat merging and their tongues colliding in a quarrel for dominance. Kurt prevailed and steered the kiss towards a more passionate destination. He trailed kisses along the curly haired boy's neck, eliciting a moan from him. Kurt nipped lightly at Blaine's weak areas, feeling his boyfriend's budding growth against his own crotch.

"Well, someone's eager." Kurt giggled.

"It's you." Blaine said simply, panting.

Kurt shoved his pale, slender hands under Blaine's polo, tracing his muscles gently, rendering a shivering Blaine helpless to his erotic devices. Kurt tugged at the bottom of the shirt, sending a silent message to Blaine for him to remove it. Blaine lifted up and the shirt was thrown haphazardly across the room.

"You're so beautiful." Kurt uttered, nibbling at Blaine's skin, trailing down towards his abs. Hands planted firmly on his obvious pectorals, Kurt was in heaven. His own erection began to meet Blaine's halfway. _This friction feels amazing. But we've only just begun. Oh crap! Who's going to be top? _Just as Kurt thought that, Blaine wrested control and swapped their places around.

"My turn." He growled and began to peck and Kurt's neck, just as Kurt had done to him. Kurt used his logic and removed his own shirt, allowing Blaine to explore the many crevices of his abdomen.

"Perfect." Blaine said, kissing the pale skin softly. Kurt stifled a giggle at the ticklish sensation, but only just managed to remain quiet. _Blaine is driving me crazy! And our pants are still on! _As though reading Kurt's thoughts, Blaine's hands flew to Kurt's jeans button, popping it open and unzipping them. Kurt's boxers were exposed, his hard cock closer to springing free. Blaine clambered off Kurt to shrug his tight jeans all the way off him and removed his socks until the only thing separated Blaine from a naked Kurt was a very fine layer of material which all in all didn't do much to hide Kurt's manhood. Blaine felt the soft material in his fingers before using his teeth to drag the boxers down. He pulled them completely past Kurt's feet with his fingers and licked his lips at the sight before him.

**Holy crap! That's the most amazing penis I've ever seen. **Blaine shook his head and knelt beside the bed, admiring Kurt's cock from closer than before. He cautiously licked a stripe up the shaft to see what reaction he would gain. Kurt shuddered and bucked his hips, almost whacking Blaine in the face with his penis. He chuckled and then bit back a moan as Blaine's mouth enveloped itself around his penis. _Oh the feeling. GAH! _

Blaine bobbed up and down on Kurt's disco stick like it was the last thing he'd ever touch. Usually a rather crude gesture to them both, the passion was there.

"Blaine, I'm close." Kurt stated with a gasp and Blaine quickly leapt away as to not make this wonderful act of passion come to a halt prematurely. "I want you inside of me, Blaine." He muttered, being overwhelmed by ecstasy.

"I want to be inside you. Are you sure?" Blaine checked again. Kurt nodded impatiently. Blaine smiled at him.

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke.

"Yes, love?"

"Your pants are still on. Get them off. Now." Kurt ordered hotly.

"Your wish is my command." Blaine said dapperly. He unbuttoned his jeans and palmed his aching member through his boxers before pushing them to his feet, exposing his large, thick erection. Blaine sauntered over to the bed again and flipped Kurt over so he was lying on his stomach.

* * *

"Blaine that was great and magical in every conceivable way!" Kurt exclaimed, panting. His virginity was currently broken into pieces somewhere at the foot of the bed. _I didn't expect it to be as magical as this! I didn't hurt as much as the rumours said it did, either which is good! _

**Holy crap, that was freaking amazing. It was the best feeling ever. To be so close with the man that I love was so incredible. Not to mention the physical aspect. Now **_**that**_** was something worth waiting for. **

_I'm very glad that I waited now. It seems to be that the longer you wait for sex, the more you enjoy it. All the pent up curiosity smashed in the blink of an eye, accompanied by this wonderful, exhilarating feeling of release…literally. _

The two boys were snuggled closely together, both revelling in the time shared together.

"Well we complete the second objective, Captain." Kurt smirked.

"At least we didn't have to walk the plank. Though my particular plank was used in the completion of this."

"Yours is the only plank that I will ever enjoy. Just think, we have forever to ravage each other like that." Kurt spotted.

"Oh, you're right. Maybe we can…switch things up a little next time." Blaine hinted, his eyebrows waggling.

"You're forgetting what Number 36 of my list is, soldier. Come on, monkey, let's get showered and dressed." Kurt tried to climb over a still naked Blaine, who wasn't having any of it.

"No way, we're staying right here!" Blaine chuckled, using his impressive boxing strength to plaster Kurt to the bed.

Kurt looked at him, using the HBIC look that he and Quinn had spent perfecting in the mirror. Blaine shuddered, but not from any cold winds. He clambered out of bed securely and went to the bathroom.

"Kurt, I don't have a towel." Blaine pointed out.

"Think about what we just did, Blaine. You can share me." Kurt sashayed towards his bathroom.

Not so long after, the shower was running on full power and laughing and moaning could still be heard. Kurt and Blaine were more in love than ever before and now they were connected in a more real way than just saying 'I love you'.

**A/N: So! The long awaited virginity chapter has arrived. I know I skipped the actual 'love making' scene. I feel that it's too private for me to write about. It sounds stupid and I know some of you will resent me for it. Usually, I would be glad to write a sex scene in its entirety but with this I couldn't do it. I felt like an intruder. I am so attached to these characters I sometimes believe that they're real people. I don't think it's on this story, but if they're reading, I would love to make a dedication to 'DarthMorpheus' who has been such a loyal, amazing fan I wish I could thank them in person. All you guys have been too, but DarthMorpheus made my day with a review (I think it was for The Plan). It was simple but just what I needed. So thank you to everybody reading and I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. Until next time, readers! And remember, courage. **

**Jamie xx**


	4. 3&4- Play Time

Chapter 4-

**So this one will span a while, for casting and rehearsals and whatnot. That is, if Kurt gets into the first play he auditions for… **

**THERE ARE SOME ADDITIONS TO THE KEY **

Narrator  
_Kurt  
__**Kurt Singing  
**_**Blaine  
****Blaine Singing**

_So, after that exhilarating completion of Goal Number Two, I think it's finally time to embark upon Goal Number Three. If I remember it correctly, it is 'Perform in a play outside of school'. This should be fun. I've scurried around the limited number of theatres in Lima and have found one…company that specialise in youth theatre. I've asked Blaine and Rachel if they're interested in auditioning for something with me. Rachel declined the offer, stating that if I wanted to complete my bucket list, I would have to do it without being overshadowed by 'the powerful gold star' that is Rachel Berry. Of course I had rolled my eyes as this, but Blaine agreed, at least. _

_I'm excited for this. At McKinley, the musical haven't exactly been tailor made for me. First there was 'Cabaret' which Rachel jumped ship to, but she explained that she was under the control of Sue and Sandy Ryerson. Then we had 'Rocky Horror' and that was okay, I suppose. I was offered the lead, but only because I'm gay and (we thought) the most likely male to take the lead. Mike stepped up though, but Mercedes ended up taking the role. Playing Riff-Raff wasn't too bad though. I did get to sing a couple of lines in a couple of songs, which is more than I get in Glee Club. Then, 'West Side Story'. Ah, the days. I knew that landing the role of Tony was a long shot, but it was worth a try. I enjoyed my audition number, I mean anyone else performing a Barbra number besides Rachel is a gift. The steel scaffolding was fun to clamber on, and the song went well, but my supposed 'femininity' kept me from getting it. I am glad that Blaine got it though. He did deserve it. I watched his audition. He nailed 'Something's Coming' like it was his bitch._

_Anyway, I found an upcoming audition for 'Les Miserables' and I figured that maybe I could try and conquer two birds with one stone and audition for Eponine. Hopefully, the stupid people of Lima won't be present for the audition. Blaine wants to be Marius, and I couldn't agree more. Nick Jonas was an awful Marius, so it'd be nice to see a competent Marius for a change. I do like the Original Broadway Marius though…_

_I know 'On My Own' like I know Blaine. Very, very well. I could sing it in my sleep. I just have to pray that they don't see it as weird and hope to Claude Michel Schonberg that they cast me as Eponine. It'd be nice to get number four done at the same time because I'm looking forward to watching Citizen Kane! Weirdly, I don't know why. _

Meanwhile, in Blaine's bedroom…

**There's a grief that can't be spoken**

**There's a pain goes on and on **

**Empty chairs at empty tables **

**Now my friends are dead and gone. **

**Great! Interrupted for the third time since this morning. If that's Rachel again, checking to see when we can 'rehearse the winning Nationals duet'. I find it very suffocating to be around her when she is rambling on about being the star of Nationals this year and win the competition with a 15 minute Barbra Streisand and Celine Dion medley. It's insane. **

**But no, thank Katy Perry, it is Kurt. **

"Hey, Kurt. What's up, sweetie?" Blaine answers chirpily.

"Oh nothing! I just wanted to see how your audition piece of coming along!" Kurt rambled. Blaine had gotten used to understanding Kurt's quick speaking.

"It's great! Actually, I was just rehearsing when you called. Don't get me wrong, I love this song, but it's so damn hard!" Blaine ran a hand through his hair.

"You'll get there honey! You're doing 'Empty Chairs at Empty Tables', right?"

"I am, yes. I really hope that we get Marius and Eponine. We could play it perfectly from the start. We already have the romantic chemistry. I love you!" Blaine said cheerfully.

"Don't forget it's in two days, so make sure you rehearse hard." Kurt advised.

"I will, honey. You too! I love you! Bye!"

"I love you too! Goodbye!"

**Oh, I do love that boy. He makes my day. I'm really excited for this audition! Doing something other than school with my favourite person in the world…**

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

* * *

_Well, we're here. We got the last slots of the day. Blaine has the penultimate slot and I'm going dead last. The wait is going to be torturous for us both. If I don't get any parts, I won't be able to fulfil the goals on my list. This has to be it. _

_Blaine and I don't speak. We sit and go over our songs in our minds so we have the lyrics down. We hum softly the respective melodies of our songs. We smile after the perfect cadence has been completed. _

"Blaine Anderson." A voice calls. A perky lady in fancy attire and very high heels trots out holding a clipboard. When she spots Blaine rising from his chair, she makes a huge tick on her pad and retreats into the audition room.

"Good luck honey!" Kurt calls after his loving boyfriend.

"Thank you." Blaine responds shortly.

**Oh god. Now I'm freaking out. I wasn't really nervous when auditioning for West Side Story because I knew the people I was singing for. I had sung a solo and a duet at Regionals in front of a huge crowd without a trace of nerves. I don't really get nervous, excitement just overwhelms me instead. **

**The room I stroll into is quite spacious and the four people that are sat looking fed up just nod as I deliver a rather showy smile at them. **

"**Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson, and I'll be auditioning for the role of Marius Pontmercy." I say confidently. I figure if I use his surname, it may give me some brownie points when it comes to their decision. **

"**I'm going to sing Empty Chairs at Empty Tables." I say before the music kicks in. **

**There's a grief that can't be spoken**

**There's a pain goes on and on **

**Empty chairs at empty tables**

**Now my friends are dead and gone**

**Here they talked of revolution**

**It was here they lit the flame **

**Here they sang about tomorrow**

**But tomorrow never came **

**I sink down to my lower register as the verse ends. I sort of nailed the beginning, it's just the end. If I can do that, I have a good chance at getting the role. **

**From the table in the corner**

**They could see a world reborn**

**And they rose with voices singing**

**I can hear them now! **

**The very words that they had sung**

**Became their last communion**

**On a lonely barricade at dawn**

**Oh my friends, my friends forgive me**

**That I live and you are gone.****  
****There's a grief that can't be spoken.****  
****There's a pain goes on and on.**

**I somehow use my vocal reserves to summon power for the next part of the song. Goodbye voice. ****Phantom faces at the window.****  
****Phantom shadows on the floor.****  
****Empty chairs at empty tables****  
****Where my friends will meet no more.**

**Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me****  
****What your sacrifice was for****  
****Empty chairs at empty tables****  
****Where my friends will meet no more**

**I finished singing with a small smile as I heard the now alert panel applauding my performance. I really do hope I get it. Though I would, if I could, trade me getting a role for Kurt getting Eponine. He wants this badly. More than just to complete a bucket list item. He wants this so he can make a small difference in a small town. **

"**Thank you." I say and leave the room. **

Blaine exits the room to Kurt's smile, his favourite thing to see.

"I take it you did well. Did you whip out your cock?" Kurt says with a wink.

"No, silly. I mooned them." Blaine laughed back. Kurt slapped him on the shoulder as he sat down.

"Kurt Hummel." The chilling voice chirps again.

_I rise from the seat and with a slap on the ass from my boyfriend, I'm raring to go. I follow the quite petite lady in the room, which is far grander than I would've expected from a Lima theatre. _

"_Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and though it's unusual, I would like to audition for the role of Eponine." I say loud and clear. The panel looks startled. _

"_Mr Hummel, you do realise that Eponine is a female role, don't you?" A rather shrivelled up old man hoots from his seat. _

"_That I do, sir. I didn't foresee any problems with my auditioning for the role. I assumed that should I present the best audition, I would be given the role. Is that correct?" _

"_Well, yes, I suppose. You do know that you're already an outsider for the role." _

"_I do. I sincerely hope that after my audition, I won't be." _

The soft music begins to play as Kurt inhales deeply.

_**And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to**__**  
**_

_**without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to**__**  
**_

_**And now the night is near**__**  
**_

_**Now I can make believe he's here**_

_**Sometimes I walk alone at night**_

_**When everybody else is sleeping**_

_**I think of him and then I'm happy**_

_**With the company I'm keeping**_

_**The city goes to bed**_

_**And I can live inside my head**_

_**On my own**__**  
**_

_**Pretending he's beside me**__**  
**_

_**All alone**__**  
**_

_**I walk with him till morning**__**  
**_

_**Without him**__**  
**_

_**I feel his arms around me**__**  
**_

_**And when I lose my way I close my eyes**__**  
**_

_**And he has found me**_

_**In the rain the pavement shines like silver**__**  
**_

_**All the lights are misty in the river**__**  
**_

_**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**__**  
**_

_**And all I see is him and me forever and forever**_

_**And I know it's only in my mind**__**  
**_

_**That I'm talking to myself and not to him**__**  
**_

_**And although I know that he is blind**__**  
**_

_**Still I say, there's a way for us**_

_**I love him**__**  
**_

_**But when the night is over**__**  
**_

_**He is gone**__**  
**_

_**The river's just a river**__**  
**_

_**Without him**__**  
**_

_**The world around me changes**__**  
**_

_**The trees are bare and everywhere**__**  
**_

_**The streets are full of strangers**__**I love him**__**  
**_

_**But every day I'm learning**__**  
**_

_**All my life**__**  
**_

_**I've only been pretending**__**  
**_

_**Without me**__**  
**_

_**His world will go on turning**__**  
**_

_**A world that's full of happiness**__**  
**_

_**That I have never known**__**I love him**__**  
**_

_**I love him**__**  
**_

_**I love him**__**  
**_

_**But only on my own**_

_I finish the reasonably long song and the panel are staring at me, jaws almost hitting the table, and I figure that I've done a good job. _

"_Thank you for your time and decency." I leave them with that and I strut out towards Blaine…who isn't there. _

_As I begin to suspect something, I hear a squeal and feel a heavy weight on my back. I spin to see my boyfriend jumping on my back. _

"_I heard every note. Kurt, that was fantastic!" Blaine congratulated. _

"_Don't think I wasn't listening to you too, Mr Pontmercy. You've got that one in the bag, mister." I grin at Blaine and we leave the building, satisfied with our efforts._

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

* * *

"_BLAINE, BLAINE!" I shout, running to him with a huge smile. My iPhone in hand, I slip into the living room of my house, where Blaine is perched with my dad watching a football game on the 55" screen, transfixed. Blaine is broken out of his stupor when I call. _

"_Blaine, I got an email…SAY HELLO TO EPONINE!" I yell in excitement and suddenly I'm being barraged by my boyfriend and my dad. Strangest group hug…ever. _

"_Check your email!" I advise Blaine, who (irritatingly slowly, may I add) extracts his phone and taps a couple of times on the screen. Blaine's composed face crumbled. My heart sank. He didn't get it. _

"_Blaine?"_

"**I didn't get it." I say morosely. **

"**Did you get an email?" Kurt asks me. **

"**Yeah, I did." **

"**Well? What did it say?" **

"**Blaine Anderson, we are extremely apologetic as we cannot find a way to clone you so you can be Jean Valjean as well. We have chosen you to be our Marius!" I raise my voice with every sentence. **

"**Oh Blaine! You scared me!" **

"**Well done, boys." Carole says in passing. **

"**Thank you Carole." We chorus. **

**I revel in the fact that we got our choices, but then…**

"**Kurt?" I trail off. **

"**Yes, honey." **

"**One word for you."**

"**Go on, Blaine. If it's 'Hermione' or something, I'm going to eat some rocks." **

"**No. It's not Hermione. It's Cosette." **

"**Oh yeah. Blaine, you're going to have to pretend you're in love with some blonde bimbo!" **

"**Oh they've posted an official cast list! Jean Valjean is some guy I've never heard of. Fantine is being playing by…oh god." **

"**What?!" **

"**Fantine is being played by Rachel Berry. Cosette is…oh dear God." **

"**Please tell me they just magically cut Cosette out and Eponine gets with him instead?" Kurt tried. **

"**Cosette will be played by Quinn Fabray." Blaine read from his phone. **

"**Oh god." **

The next few weeks were eventfully for the boys. Kurt tried his best not to laugh every single time Marius and Cosette had a scene together, because it was painfully obvious to anything with eyes that Blaine was trying to be in love with a girl, but it did not work. It was good acting, but as Kurt knew him better, it looked poor. It would look excellent to an unknowing audience though.

Kurt found that playing Eponine was like a giant flashback to sophomore year when he crushed on Finn, who didn't return the feelings and he was alone. Just like Eponine.

The final performance came so quickly, Kurt and Blaine didn't even realise how much time they'd been doing the musical. Their performances had been very convincing and the directors were praising their decision to allow Kurt to play Eponine. Some of the audience members hadn't taken too kindly to it, but the majority loved it. 'A Little Fall of Rain' blew the house down. Kurt and Blaine's combined stage presence with their insanely potent feelings for each other made an unbeatable performance. Well maybe David Bryant and Frances Ruffelle could top it.

And so, with a final bang, Kurt could cross not one but two goals off his list. And Blaine was there for all of it.

* * *

**A/N: I've been so caught up in watching so many TV Series, that I forgot all about this. Seriously, I'm watching. **

**Glee (S1 and S2 again)**

**Pretty Little Liars (Season 3 again)**

**Veronica Mars Season 1**

**American Horror Story Season 1**

**Cougar Town Season 4**

**I'm sorry that most of this chapter is song lyrics. Please review. Thank you so much! Bye xx**


	5. 5- Kane Time

Chapter 5- Kane Time

* * *

_I suppose I can call this one the most tedious item on the list. 'Watch 'Citizen Kane' in its entirety. Looking back on it, I have absolutely no idea why I even thought about putting something like this on my Bucket List. It's such a long film and can anybody honestly say that they've sat down and watched it ALL the way through? I don't think so. Blaine tried his best to escape from this one, but I used coercion to make him watch it with me. Best idea ever. It got me laid. Hmm, what? No seriously. I thought the first time was good, the second was so much better. We both knew each other's bodies so we knew what the other liked and so on. I'm not going to bore you with the details. Instead, I'm going to call Blaine. This is the time. _

Ring!

**Ugh, Kurt's calling. I was hoping he had forgotten about Citizen Kane! Oh well, at least I'm getting it over and done with. **

"**Hello?" I answer after much deliberation. **

"**Blaine." **

"**Kurt." **

"**Blaine." **

"**Kurt." **

"**Blaine, let's not keep doing this for hours on end. Anyway, it's time!"**

"**Really? Does it have to be?" **

"**Yes, Blaine! Come on, it'll be fun! I'll buy Kit-Kats!" Kurt tries to sway me with Kit Kats. I love Kit Kats.**

"**Oh, okay then." **

"**That's it? I buy chocolate and you watch a long, boring movie with me?" **

"**Yup." **

"**Ugh, that's too simple. Damn you Blaine!" **

"**That's why you love me." I quip. **

"**Yes. Unfortunately, yes. I'm kidding. Just be here when you can." **

**I put my phone down and begin to get ready. I know we're only watching a movie, but it's Kurt, I mean, I have to be at my most attractive whenever I'm with him. If I see him whilst I'm in my scruffs, he basically chops my head off and doesn't speak to me. No, I'm kidding, but he doesn't like it and he digs at my clothing until I change them. So that's the reason why I always have to look my best around him. **

**I dress elegantly and swing around to Kurt's house very promptly. As soon as this movie is over, the further we can progress with Kurt's list and the closer we get to…other things. **

_I answer the door to Blaine quickly, wasting no time for any chitchat. We're powering through, just watching the movie and getting on with life. I really regret this one. I could've put something way more fun down on the list instead, like 'go bungee jumping' or something like that. I reckon that would've been so much more interesting that this movie. It's an AFI favourite, and I have always been quite curious about just how good it is, so I figured why not? _

The movie starts and Kurt, Blaine and Blaine's lap is full of Kit-Kats as Kurt promised. Blaine devours them hungrily and the two are very transfixed on the screen. Despite their doubts, they both watch intently and when it's over, they have a lot to say.

"That was actually quite a good film. Well done, Orson Welles." Kurt remarks as Blaine finishes the last of his thirty five Kit-Kats. Kurt wasn't joking about the mounds of chocolate.

"I agree, I didn't really get some bits, but I liked the whole 'Rosebud' thing and how it was his sled from when he was younger." Blaine replies chattily.

The two discuss for a while.

_Oh, I'm ever so glad that that's done. It's a great movie, and I'm happy that I stuck by my list and watched it. I'm also glad that I convinced Blaine to watch it with me, he's so great. I should thank him so much after this list is completed. That will take a while, so I'll have time to save up money to get him a nice gift to show my gratitude. I would have never started this list if it was not for my beautiful boyfriend. _

**Oh Jesus thank god that's over. 20 more to go until number 36 and I'm already excited for it. I mean, I love helping Kurt get through this list, but I'll happily some other reward for it, such as what's going to go down in Number 36. He's my boyfriend, and I'll do anything for him (literally) so this list will be fun no matter what objective we are working towards. **

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt comments.

"For what? I should be thanking you for the Kit-Kats." Blaine responds, laughing heartily.

"For helping me with this list, of course. I couldn't have done number two without you! Well, I could have, but it wouldn't been as good."

"Well, naturally. But Kurt, the pleasure is all mine. I am the one that gets to spend all of his time looking at you and being around you. This bucket list is just another excuse to be with you more often. So thank you for providing me with an opportunity to fall in love with you all over again." Blaine speaks fluidly, his tongue curling.

"That was beautiful. I knew there was a reason for me being with you!"

"Not just my amazing penis and huge collection of Harry Potter merchandise?"

"Oh, I could definitely live without your Harry Potter merchandise, but it's just you, Blaine. The way you are and the way you love me. You inspire me."

And for Kurt and Blaine, that's all they need.

* * *

**A/N: This will definitely be one of my shortest chapters, but review anyway!**


	6. 6- Sunset Time

Chapter 6- Sunset Time

* * *

_Well next on the roster is 'Introduce Blaine to the wonder that is Sunset Boulevard'. I was outraged when I discovered that he hadn't seen it. And he calls himself a true gay? Preposterous! Sunset Boulevard is a timeless classic and it's amazing and the movie is awesome but the Patti LuPone soundtrack is even better. We are definitely watching the movie and listening to the soundtrack. I might even perform 'With One Look' for him if he's very, very lucky. _

**Kurt seems to think that seeing Sunset Boulevard and being gay are interlinked. If you haven't seen it, and you're gay, well you're not. I know he's joking, and I laugh along with it. I'm excited to see it. Even though I'm not as obsessed with musicals as Kurt and Rachel are, I still appreciate a good soundtrack. I'm looking forward to listening to Patti LuPone as Norma Desmond! It just means that we're getting closer to the end of the list…**

Kurt got his limited edition DVD of 'Sunset Boulevard' with Gloria Swanson ready for when Blaine arrived.

_Hopefully Blaine will enjoy this more than Citizen Kane. He seemed to enjoy it afterwards, but I could tell he was just humouring me. He wouldn't want to show me that he didn't enjoy it because he knows I enjoyed it. He's so sweet! _

**I knock on Kurt's door (I'm feeling a sense of déjà vu here…Citizen Kane, anyone?) sharply and wait for him to answer. One, two and open. It always takes Kurt three seconds to answer the door when he's in his living room. One second to notice, and two seconds to get to the door and open it. **

"**Come in, Blaine!" Kurt says, kissing and hugging me in greeting, as we always do. Kurt has laid out a plethora of snacks and other little treats. I spot some Kit-Kats and giggle because one simply cannot have too many Kit-Kats. Kurt has really pulled out all the stops this time. The luscious aroma of homemade apple pie wafts in from the kitchen. I love Kurt's pies, he's a truly amazing cook (along with many other things). **

"**So, Blaine I was thinking that before we start watching the movie that I should give you a special excerpt of it. It's my favourite song from the musical called 'With One Look.'"**

**I get ready for Kurt's angelic voice to reach my ears. I love listening to Kurt sing. It's relaxing and it makes me love him even more. He sang Being Alive from Company for me once and I cried. He puts so much heart and passion into his performances that you can tell he really loves what he's doing. **

_I inhale deeply and begin to sing. _

_With one look I can break your heart__  
__With one look I play every part__  
__I can make your sad heart sing__  
__With one look you'll know all you need to know_

_With one smile I'm the girl next door__  
__Or the love that you've hungered for__  
__When I speak it's with my soul__  
__I can play any role  
_

_No words can tell the stories my eyes tell__  
__Watch me when I frown, you can't write that down__  
__You know I'm right, it's there in black and white__  
__When I look your way, you'll hear what I say_

_Yes, with one look I put words to shame__  
__Just one look sets the screen aflame__  
__Silent music starts to play__  
__One tear in my eye makes the whole world cry_

_With one look they'll forgive the past__  
__They'll rejoice I've returned at last__  
__To my people in the dark__  
__Still out there in the dark..._

_Silent music starts to play__  
__With one look you'll know all you need to know  
__With one look I'll ignite a blaze__  
__I'll return to my glory days_

_They'll say, "Hummel's back at last!"  
__This time I am staying, I'm staying for good__  
__I'll be back to where I was born to be__  
__With one look I'll be me!_

**I clap, tears sparkling in my eyes once again. **

"**Kurt, that was just beautiful. The best you've ever sounded even. I'm so proud to call you my boyfriend." **

"**Thank you, Blaine. I love that song so much. Now, let's watch the movie, shall we?" **

Kurt presses play and the opening begins.

Kurt and Blaine snuggle happily and silently until 'With One Look' comes on.

"You sang that so much better than her, baby." Blaine whispers to his boyfriend after Gloria Swanson finishes her rendition.

"Again, thank you Blaineykins, I love you very much, but this movie is beautiful. Pay attention." Kurt hisses playfully, lightly slapping Blaine on the head.

It is like that until the movie finishes. They are not speaking, but watching, and still happy because they are close to each other. They do not need sex, or fancy dinners to be happy with each other; their closeness is more than enough for the young boys in love.

"So Blaine, what'd you think?" Kurt asks after they switch the television off.

"Honestly? The best movie of a musical I've ever seen. Even having seen Chicago, Moulin Rouge and Oliver, amongst others." Blaine commends the cast and direction heavily.

"Come on, Quentin Tarantino, your apple pie is waiting for you in the kitchen." Kurt reminds Blaine.

Blaine had been so immersed in the scent of Kurt during the movie, he had forgotten all about the apple pie that was ready in the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, I can't wait! But you have to eat at least three slices this time. You have no health issues to worry about and your hips look great, baby. Indulge for once. I always splurge on expensive treats, and am I obese?"

Kurt shakes his head.

"Honestly, it can't hurt."

"Okay! Just for you, Blaine. It smells lovely anyway."

"Of course it does. You made it, after all."

"Ah, now don't be a kiss-ass, Blaine. You know how I feel about those people."

"Sorry." Blaine shoots his tongue at the back of Kurt's head.

"I saw that, Blaine. Keep your tongue in your mouth. Or somewhere else for that matter, but more on that soon."

"How do you _do _that?" Blaine says in defeat.

* * *

**A/N: Why oh why did I put so many movie items in this damn list?! Anyway, this one's another 'watch' one so I skimmed over the movie and added some more detail. 2 Chapters in one day! I'm getting lots of hits on this story, so I thought I'd continue straight away! You guys are the best, and you'd be even better if you reviewed! ;)**


End file.
